Wall-Nut (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Wall-nut (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 0 |health = 6 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Team-Up |flavor text = Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume.}} Wall-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 6 . It can also be made by Nut Signal and Wall-Nut Bowling's abilities. It has the Team-Up trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Design change: Wall-Nut now has degrades that appear when it is damaged. Strategies With As the name implies, Wall-Nut's role is to take damage to protect either your hero, a plant you don't want to lose, or both. Its cheap cost of 1 Sun means that it can prevent damage done to your hero at the first turn, excluding the , Bungee Plumber, and . The former moves away from the lane Wall-Nut is planted, and the latter two can directly hit the plant hero. Spineapple can also be played to apply pressure to the enemy by giving it +2 , allowing Wall-Nut to attack. Against A cheap and early counter to Wall-Nut is Rolling Stone. Also, zombies with Deadly make quick work of it. If Wall-Nut is protecting a frail plant such as Mushroom Ringleader or , using Strikethrough zombies such as Hot Dog Imp, Line Dancing Zombie, or can damage Wall-Nut and destroy the plant behind it. and Impfinity can use this advantage even further by giving those three Deadly via Super Stench. Frenzy also works, but the only unboosted Frenzy zombie powerful enough to destroy a Wall-Nut is Wannabe Hero and , and the others need to be boosted to have 6 strength or more, or gain Deadly. Alternatively, Neptuna can use a Team Mascot combined with Toxic Waste Imp and either Coffee Zombie or Possessed. Brain Freeze can use the same tactic with Toxic Waste Imp, but use Loudmouth/Vimpire and Maniacal Laugh instead. Vimpire would be better because it gets boosted when it destroys the Wall-Nut. However, for both cases, the Imp must survive the attack of the offensive plant behind the Wall-Nut, if there is one. Gallery Trivia *Its description is a reference to its use, as it is used to protect other plants from damage. *It is one of the plants that appear in the Mixed Nuts card, along with Small-Nut and an unknown pistachio plant. **Unlike Small-Nut, its appearance in Mixed Nuts is not the same as its regular appearance. It is instead based upon Wall-nut's appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *For some reason, it has its Plants vs. Zombies art style appearance, while its hero form, Wall-Knight, has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *At the beach that is the location for missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right side of the field there are three surfboards. On one surfboard there is a picture of a Wall-Nut. **The two other plants that appear on the other surfboards are and . *When the player opens Plants vs. Zombies Heroes for the first time, two Wall-Nuts (one male and one female) will appear and the game will ask for the player's age. When the player moves the bar to select their age, the Wall-Nuts' appearances will change according to the age selected. *It is the only card to have degrade stages. **This could be a reference to the fact that Wall-Nut has degrades in other games that it is in. *When it is Frozen by 's signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, only its eyes will be frozen and not the plant itself in terms of appearance. *Despite the fact it uses its appearance from Plants vs. Zombies, when it degrades it will not frown, instead it will keep smiling. *It is one of the two plants that can come from tricks, the Wall-Nut coming from Nut Signal or Wall-Nut Bowling. **The other is Button Mushroom which comes from More Spore. *With a total of 6 for the cost of 1 , it has the biggest health-per-cost ratio of any card in the game, with one sun equating to six health. **However, Wall-Nut, along with other cards such as or Water Chestnut, also have the lowest damage-per-cost ratios in the game, with zero damage per one sun. See also *Nut Signal *Wall-Nut Bowling Category:Team-Up plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants